futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Ottoman Malaysiaball
Ottoman Malaysiaball is an alternate Malaysiaball with Ottoman version in alternate future. History He was once Malaysiaball, until there was a started holy war in Europe. The Crusaders have a plan, by conquering their colonies and became a Crusader so Malaysiaball become a Turk by Mughalball, Indonesiaball's clay has become one of his. He also replaced official Malay Latin script with Jawi Script as an official format language. He also assisted Cai Vietnamball, Chaiyasan Thaiball, Rathanak Khmerball, Vatthana Laoball and Myat Burmaball to fight against the Seculars that wanted to re-use Latin formats again. He was dominated by the Ethno-Nationalist Zakir Naik Movementball, which is an ally of the Ottomans in it's Imperialist acts. The Ottoman puppet government in Malaysia is racist and brutal, genociding the Chinese and Indian minorities for their amusement, as well as Socialist and Leftist Malays who don't agree with Islamist ideologies. Ideology *Islamism *Hard Ottomanism *Caliphatism *Islamic Supremacy *Keutanan Melayu *Absolute Monarchism *Clerical Fascism *Neo-Nazism *Religious Conservatism *Social Conservatism *Right Wing Populism *Right Wing Nationalism *Anti-Communism *Anti-Semetism *Anti-Christianity *Anti-Buddhism *Anti-Hinduism Relationships Friends Ottoman Turkeyball- BEST FRIENDS HUH! Together we will drive off those Crusaders! Ottoman Mughalball- Thanks for turning me into Ottoman. Please help me against that Crusader Pinoy? Bangsamoroball - Ahhh, I sympathize you and supply you weapons to keep that pig away from Sabah. Crusader UKball-We have good ties didn't we? PLOX TELL YOUR FRIEND TO F*CK OFF FROM SABAH!!! I have your faith so you can beg that Pinoy to stop. China Empireball - She helped me when I tried to assist Goryeo in Second Korean War. Myat Burmaball, Chaiyasan Thaiball, Rathanak Khmerball, Vatthana Laoball and Cai Vietnamball - I helped them during Indochinese Civil War that was attacked by idiotic Pro-Western terrorists. Malayan Sultanaterawr - You succeded saved Asian Mainlands with help from China. But so sad that you being taken by Fake China and summoned a traitor to Malayan race. United Malay Statesball - Current ruler of Malaysian lands. You already defeated New Malayan Republicball. I guess you are worth to rule Southeast Asia. Enemies Holy Roman Empireball - When you conquered me, YOU SHOW DISRESPECTFUL TO ME! DO NOT TURNING ME INTO A CRUSADER AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MALACCA! Templar Order of Philsball - OH YOU ARE THE WORST! CRUSADER'S SOUTHEAST ASIAN SATELLITE ON ME?! BANGSAMOROBALL SHOULD ANSCHLUSS YOU UP! SEA GAMES BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! Byzantine Russiaball - YOU CRIMINAL SON OF A B*TCH!!! HOW DARE YOU SHOT DOWN MUH AIRPLANE IN DONETSK IN MANY YEARS AGO?!!! NEVER FORGET YOU TERRORIST ORTHODOXY!!!AND YOU SUPPORT SERBIA'S CRIMINAL ACTIVITIES TO KILL MANY MORE INNOCENT BOSNIAKS!!! Judean Empirecube- REMOVE KOSHER!!! YUO SCUMS ARE CANNOT INTO DIPLOMATS FOR TAKING JERUSALEM!!! LOOK MY PASSPORT!!! IT SAYS YUO ARE INVALID FOREVER!!!! Japanese Empiretangle - I HATE YOU!!!I REALLY HATE YOU FREAK!!!YOU MADE MALAYSIA LOOSE CONTACT WITH OTTOMANS!!!I SWEAR AFTER I SUMMONED MY GREATER GRANDSON TO KILL YOU AND GET OUT FROM ASIAN MAINLANS!!! Second Empire Of Chinaball - You are not very good China unlike China Empireball and New China Empireball. YOU ARE AN IMPERIALIST SCUM JUST SUPPORTED CRUSADERS AND BYZANTINES SO YOU WANT TO BETRAY THOSE WHO SAVED ASIAN MAINLANDS FROM THE JAPS! Category:Malaysiaball Category:Malay-speaking Category:Indonesiaball Category:Turkish-speaking Category:Arabic-speaking Category:Kebab defender Category:English-speaking Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Tamil-speaking Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Monarchist Category:Anti-Russian Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Ottoman Category:Islam